<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trickster Tale by animegirl1363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468899">A Trickster Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363'>animegirl1363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, kingcrabshipping in the background, trickstershipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegirl1363/pseuds/animegirl1363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yusei and Jack start dating, Crow finds himself getting lonely. Will he ever find love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brave/Crow Hogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trickster Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of a story I made when I was 13 years old. No I did not re-watch the show while attempting this. So the characters portrayal may be off.</p><p>please excuse the bad summary.</p><p>Thank you so much for clicking on the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a simple outing between friends. The fair had come to town and the trio decided to go and enjoy the festivities. What started out as an outing between friends, somewhere down the line became an outing between two lovers and a third wheel. When Crow’s two best friends started dating it changed the whole dynamic of the group. It wasn’t as if every trip like this ended this way, just the ones that could come off as ‘romantic’. Once it was apparent that the love birds forgot about Crow’s presence, he slipped away from the lovely couple. Now he had a choice to make, sulk at the fair or sulk on the way home. Before he could decide, someone called out his name.</p><p>“Crow!” Brave’s cheerful voice reached the red head amidst the bustling crowd. “You’re here too, what a surprise.”</p><p>“I should be saying that.” Crow said.</p><p>“Me and the guys made a decision to stay in the city.” Brave shrugged like it was no big deal. “Oh, speaking of them I have to meet them at the ferries wheel. Want to come?”</p><p>Crow attempted to decline, but Brave wasn’t having that. They met up with the other two members of Team Ragnarök and contemplated on who gets to ride who. Of course, Brave volunteered to ride with Crow and thus he was sitting in the car with Brave, slowly ascending above the fairground.</p><p>“I’m sorry if it seemed like I forced you into this.” Brave spoke up.</p><p>Crow wave in response, “You didn’t besides, I am glad I ran into you when I did.”</p><p>“Really?” Brave tilted his head. “It didn’t seem like it to me. In fact, you seem quite down.”</p><p>Was Crow really wearing his emotions on his sleeve like that or was Brave really that perceptive?</p><p>“I’m gonna pry,” Brave continued. “So, after this ride is done, let’s go have fun. Or did you really come to the fair to sulk.”</p><p>Before voicing that he wasn’t going to impose on the trio’s time here, he knows Brave wasn’t going to let him go. It wasn’t like he was entirely wrong. Once the ferris wheel finished its cycles, Crow spent time with team Ragnarök during his time at the fair.</p><p>The red head secretly hoped that he didn’t run into Yusei or Jack. Crow wasn’t upset that the two had found romance with each other. Now, he felt even more left out from them than ever before. Was it jealousy? Was it his own inexperience with love not making him understand what the two had? Or something else he couldn’t explain.</p><p>“Hey! I’m gonna try this booth.” Brave announced, snapping Crow back to reality. They stopped in front of a basketball booth.</p><p>Harald made a sour face. “You do understand these games are rigged.”</p><p>“Live a little!” Dragon patted Harald a little too hard on the back. “Brave how about a challenge? Loser has to pay for everyone’s lunch.”</p><p>“You got yourself a deal.” Brave accepted Dragon’s proposal.</p><p>The duo began their competition. Both were very determined not to lose. Brave kept making passing glances at Crow. Like he was making sure his little birdie was watching him. Maybe that was just Crow’s imagining things. It was close, but Brave managed to come out victorious.</p><p>Brave had asked for the Blackfeather Blizzard plushy as a prize and immediately turned it over to Crow. “Here you go!”</p><p>“Huh! Now hold on!” Brave stopped any protest from coming out of Crow’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer,” He winked and pointed at Dragon. “I only wanted the free lunch.”</p><p>“It’s not free!” Dragon huffed. He got a hearty chuckle from Brave. Harald only shook his head at his friend’s antics.</p><p>After getting lunch, Crow told them that he should be getting back to Yusei and Jack. After saying their goodbyes, Crow left the group in search of his friends. He had half a mind to just leave and go home. Not wanting to become a third wheel to the lovebirds. Just as he was passing the exits, he spotted two familiar figures coming up to him.</p><p>“Where have you been? You disappeared on us.” Yusei said.</p><p>“I didn’t want to interfere with your date.” Crow had to keep himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>“It wasn’t supposed to be like this…” Clearly Yusei was upset about how things turned out.</p><p>However.</p><p>“It seems he managed to entertain himself just fine.” Jack motion to the plushy in Crow’s arms. “Yusei, you worry too much.”</p><p>The same feeling could not be found from Jack, held no remorse. Feeling himself getting annoyed, Crow turned away from the two and lead the way home. The beautiful sound of Yusei jabbing Jack was music to Crow’s ears.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>